


A Little 'Bitty' Love

by HickoryDox, Spazzexe



Series: Roleplays with Hickory and Spazzy [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dehumanization, M/M, Talk of casual abuse, edgy bitty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: Papyrus is an animal cop and when he busts an illegal animal fighting ring he finds… A bitty.. Well, he can’t very well abandon a fellow skeleton to be on his own after such a horrible experience, right? Sans appreciates his brother’s altruistic side, but there are times he wishes Pap could leave things to other heroes….(Written in RP format)(On hiatus)





	A Little 'Bitty' Love

Papyrus stepped into the rundown building with a disgusted wrinkle in his nasal ridge. It had been a bit of a battle; Finding sufficient evidence, getting some eyewitnesses to come forward, finding out what times the suspect would engage in his... Unsavory activities... It had all been for this moment. Sure, the moment when the suspect and his accomplices had been apprehended had been momentous, but Papyrus worked just for /this moment right here/. Stepping into this house that smelled like human waste, cigarettes, trash, and alcohol, he knew he was going to be able to do the real good. He was going to do exactly what he'd signed onto this job to do.

He was going to help the poor innocents who had been hurting for far too long under these terrible conditions.

Papyrus was an animal cop. It was his job to find and rescue animals who were in horrible situations. At first, he'd been disappointed that he hadn't been able to get a job as a 'real cop', but after his very first assignment... When he'd cuffed a man who had been beating his dog... And then that dog had timidly, shakingly, crawled up to him and given him a little lick to his fingers, as if to say 'thank you'... Then he knew that the work he was now doing was no less important than that of anyone with the title of 'real cop'. Papyrus /was/ a 'real cop'. He just saved people of a much smaller, furry variety.

This case in particular had been... Desperately in need of his greatness... Since coming to the surface, Papyrus had seen a great many things that he'd never thought anyone capable of. Indeed, humans seemed to possess a surplus of cruelty... He was certain it was the situations that humans found themselves under that twisted them to do such horrible things. Surely, if they had been under better guidance, or had been taken care of better, or any number of other things, they would not have made the terrible decisions that they so often did. 

Papyrus was doing the best he could to remedy those bad situations, however, and he had to content himself with that. The humans he'd worked so hard to apprehend from this house, had been especially misguided. They were... Stars... They were forcing animals to fight. Papyrus could hardly understand it. A friendly duel between friends was one thing, but these poor animals were forced to fight and often kill each other against their will for entertainment. It made his magic churn just thinking about it...

Accompanied by a few of his colleagues, Papyrus picked his way through the trash and the filth. This was only the main living area. There would be nothing to find up here. Their sources had indicated that the animals were kept in the basement. So that was where they were heading.

The smell alone was enough to make his nasal aperture burn. He did not envy his human coworkers, who had to take this miasma into their poor fragile lungs. Papyrus had watched a documentary once on the hazards of smoking and he'd never looked at air contamination the same again. To think, humans could be hurt by the very air!! He would certainly never allow Human Frisk anywhere near a place such as this.

Having been nominated to be the first down the stairs (an honor he would never take for granted!), he carefully navigated the rickety wooden steps into the blackness of the basement. He could hear the comments of his human coworkers. About the horrible conditions. About leaving animals in the dark. About the glint of cages just visible in the light from upstairs. But Papyrus was focussed on what was before him. Having much better eyesight in dark places than his coworkers, he could see them. Rows and rows of cages. Figures huddled in the backs of most of them.

He quickly found a light switch and flicked it so that they could get to work. Every animal needed to be freed and moved upstairs where a few more of his coworkers were waiting with kennels and emergency transport. Every animal needed to be taken to the vet, evaluated, and helped to the best of the Ebbot Animal Cops Unit's ability.

There was blood on the floor. There was the stench of fear on the air. Dogs and cats and rodents alike were moved out. Several tried to bite him. He didn't fault them for it. they didn't know any better.

They were several cages in when Papyrus saw him.

For a moment, he couldn't move. He could only stare in stunned disbelief. There, in one of the cages, curled up, shaking, and naked, save for a /muzzle/... Was a bitty.

Now, papyrus hadn't had an opportunity to interact with or even see a bitty himself yet, but he knew of them. They'd been created about two years after monsters had come to the surface. They were meant to be some kind of expensive, designer pet that was supposed to capitalize on the monster hype. The intention was to take the most notable monsters, like the royal family and their close friends (Papyrus and his brother most notably included) and make miniatures of them. They'd started out with just the skeletons, since the basic framework was the simplest apparently, then they would go from there if the concept turned out to be popular.

It had indeed been popular. Everyone had wanted a bitty companion. Especially since they came in many different varieties and personality types. But, it turned out, the scientists responsible had done something wrong... Or right?... And the little creatures had ended up having fully functioning souls of their own. Bitties were monsters. Small, artificial monsters, but monsters nonetheless. So there had been a fairly large backlash. Selling monsters was nothing less than slavery after all. Steps had been taken to ensure that bitties were removed from homes that saw them as only pets, and put into 'foster' homes that could help them to lead happy and healthy lives. They'd been made to be dependent on others, after all. 

They were small, fragile, and weak, and a large part of their magic came from physical touch with another being. If they were on their own for too long, they would fall down.

Looking at the little muzzled creature in the cage, papyrus wasn't sure how this one hadn't yet fallen down. What sort of physical contact could he have gotten here?... Aside from.... Oh goodness.....

Large orange tears welled in Papyrus' sockets. He hadn't ever considered being a 'foster' for a bitty before, but how could he look upon this tiny skeleton that so closely resembled his brother, and not try to help him? He knelt down next to the cage, and peered in. Sharp red eye lights glared back at him.

He and Sans would both help this small skeleton.

xxx  
Business was slow seeing how the lunch rush just ended and everyone who wanted a hotdog was already on their way back to work. Sans leaned against his cart sitting on his stool on a corner of a not so busy street. He was lucky at all to get this spot knowing all too well that a ‘monster’ couldn’t get the prime spots of the city those were practically saved for the humans who saw them as some special trend. Worse an accessory to be toted around in there bag, he had seen many in his line of work and it always slightly ticked him off when they would pull them out and tell their bitty that this was the monster who gave him life.

It wasn’t him but the humans who saw them as objects and used their magic to create literal life. The Baby Blue was the most interested in him he found. There was many of times were he was jumped on crawled on, poked and prodded by small little skeletal hands as he just wanted to serve the human a dog and let them be on their way.

The ‘Baby Blue’ seemed to be the most popular of the variety, he had seen a few ‘Sansies’ but not as much as the Blues. It seemed impossible to get ahold of a ‘Edgy’ because he had yet to see one among the normal populace. Only once did he see a ‘Razzle’ he knew you had to have a patient of a saint to care for one of those. They just screamed proper and needy, when he saw the bitty he was being pushed in a flipping baby stroller for crying out loud lounging like he was royalty. How that came from his magic he would never know he found it odd that there was a pap bitty with that sans bitty. The ‘Mutt’ as they were called was the most docile and loyal pap bitty you were ever find. Seeing the Mutt in the plastic cup holder while the Razzle got to lounge on a pillow was adorable in its own way the Mutt would whine every so often seeming as to ask permission to either be next to the razzle or on the pillow he didn’t stare long enough to finger that out.

The papyrus bitties were a thing and he thought a few were cute but he still saw them as little versions of his brother and he wanted them all to be loved and cared for properly. His papyrus deserved the best so these little versions of him needed the same. “Papy’s” were his favorite seeing how they were so identical and he couldn’t help but to find himself quite fond of them. The “L’il Bro’s” Kind reminded him of himself but in his brother’s form. There were a few time he was able to crack a pun with them when their owners stopped by. There was only one time he saw a “Edge” sharp nasty toothed little thing but it had its own charm. He was very protective and barley allowed him to hand his owner the dog. It was cute when he got scolded and hid into the bag he was in to pout and deny when he got called out on it.

All in all Sans thought the bitties were unique little monsters and he was fascinated with them on a scientific level but would never become a foster parent to one. That would just be too weird to have a mini him or pap to care for as well. One of him was more than he could handle if he was honest with himself.

The day trickled on and he was used a few more times as a living bitty toy and most of the time he thought his customers came back just so there bittys could play on him. He wasn’t complaining it made for a small yet steady income so he had the bittys to thank for that at least.

By the time his shift ended he packed everything up and ported home with his cart and into their garage where he kept it. He was more than happy that he was still able to get around on the surface as easy as he did in the underground. Walking inside he went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of ketchup and went and plopped himself down on the couch turning the tv on as he started sipping on it and enjoying his time off as he waited for his brother to get home for the day.

 

xxx  
It was much later in the day than usual when Papyrus got home. There had been a LOT of paperwork for him to take home this small skele-... To take home this bitty. Papyrus had learned far more than he'd ever wanted to about the legal system and adoption that day...

He'd also learned, after removing that accursed leather and wire contraption, that this bitty in particular was an edgy.... And he liked to bite....

"Sans!" He yelled, flinging the door open with his usual exuberance but a bit less of his usual force. Looking around the room, he spotted his much loved but very lazy brother on the couch. Papyrus immediately strode over to him and stood in front of the tv. He was about to say something very important and he could not let his brother be distracted.

"Sans, something very important happened today!" He declared, his bandaged hands and arms wrapped tightly around a box that he held to his chest. "Indeed something important happens every day that I am on the job, but today something very significantly important happened!"

He shifted, just a tad nervous about his announcement. He knew he was doing the right thing. Nothing would convince him that he should not have brought home his new charge... But it did make a sort of uneasiness fester in his middle when his brother was cross with him. It didn't happen often. In fact, Papyrus could count on one hand the number of times in his life that it had happened... But something told him that Sans was not going to be especially happy with him after his announcement.

Pushing that line of thought aside, Papyrus stood tall and proud, a look of determination on his face. 

"On this day I, the Great Papyrus, have become a foster family member to a bitty!" He tilted his chin up just the slightest bit, almost daring his brother to argue with him on this. "And, by extension, so have you." His arms tightened on the box, making it bend and creak. A little growl was heard from inside.  
xxx

He was dozing when the door opened and papyrus arrived home, sitting up a bit more from his slouching sleeping position he was about to greet him when his brother started talking. His eye lights went out shortly after hearing that they were fosters. Then the proceeded growl from the box made his soul just about stop. This wasn’t good and a growl from a box cut down the options of what kind of bitty was in that box drastically.

“P…paps, we can’t have a bitty! Why would you want a bitty of either of us and let alone one that I growlin from a box?”  
xxx

Papyrus firmed his stance, thinking back to how the bitty had looked at him when he'd found the little guy. He'd looked... Terrified... He'd glared and growled and the first thing he'd done once Papyrus reached for him was chomp down on his fingers, but Papyrus was able to read that tiny face in a way only another skeleton monster could. He'd been so scared... What if the humans weren't able to see that? What if they only saw an aggressive little monster that bit and screamed and cursed and growled? Papyrus /had/ to be the one to take care of him. As only one such as the Great Papyrus /could./

"Because he needs us, Brother." Solemnly, he looked down at the box. The box he'd had to use in order to keep both himself and the bitty safe on the ride home. He placed a hand on the top, aching to let the poor guy out... He'd been locked away for so long already... Orange tears beaded up in his sockets. 

Looking back up at Sans, he reaffirmed his resolve. "He needs us, and I refuse to stand by and do nothing! He's practically family! All bitties are, if you think about it! They're all skeletons, just like us. Except much, much smaller!"

xxx

Dammit he couldn’t ever say no to him, “Fine, fine. Open the box and let me see the little guy at least. Needta see who my new housemate.”

Sans patted the spot next to him in a silent offer for his brother to join him.  
xxx

Papyrus smiled triumphantly and eagerly took a seat next to Sans, delicately placing the box between the two of them.

"Of course! It's only proper that you should meet him! But please do not reach in for a handshake. He is... Very bitey." He gave his warning, then removed the lid from the box.

Inside was the edgy bitty, newly dressed in a generic white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. both with, perhaps, a bit too large on him. He wasn't exactly on the small side, but he was far from the biggest bitty out there. Maybe three inches? Every visible bone he had showed off an array of cracks and scars. His left arm had an abnormal bend in it, like it had healed wrong after a break. There was a crack spanning from his eye socket to damn near the back of his skull.

The moment the lid was off, the bitty pressed himself into the corner, glaring death up at the two faces looking down on him and growling, deep and loud.

He felt... So out of his element! Things had been weird for the bitty since yesterday. No one had come down to take him or any of the animals from their cages. No one had come to feed them or train them or taunt them. Yesterday there had been... No one... 

Then today there had been new faces. New people. That was usually a bad thing. But they were taking /all/ of the animals out. Not just two or three. And the one who had come to his own cage...

He'd never seen such a large papy... He didn't think they could get that big. The papy had reached for him and the moment his teeth were free he'd reacted on instinct, tearing into the fingers that had reached for him. He'd immediately expected to be lashed around, smacked, thrown, /something/... But while the papy had flinched, he hadn't punished.

It was /weird/.

And now he was looking up at that giant papy and a giant fucking sansy and he had no fucking clue what was going on!

xxx

Looking down he saw how frightened his own counterpart was and honestly it was weird.

“Sup lil me, lil angry me. Welcome home I guess. Uhhhh.” He lifted up his bottle of ketchup in view.

“Ketchup?” Honestly he wasn’t sure how to act with the new bitty in their life.

xxx

The sansy spoke and the bitty focussed his growling in that direction for a moment. "H-Home? The fuck d'ya mean by that?"

He'd thought home was where he'd been taken after the pet store. He'd thought home was supposed to be a place where he'd be taken care of. What a fucking crock of shit!

"Oh!" Exclaimed the giant papy, stealing his attention once more. "Perhaps you would like to get a look around! Here, let me just-..."

The box shifted and suddenly the wall behind his back became the floor and then it was tilted some more until he was sliding out. Suddenly he was in a wide open space, vulnerable on all sides with nowhere to hide. His sockets went dark and he scrambled to get away. Away from anything and everything. He wasn't even watching where he was going in his mad scramble, so in the next instant he was at the edge of the couch, going over the edge of the couch.

It was only about a two foot fall, but to him it may as well have been two stories. 

"Oh gosh!!" He thought he heard the papy yell, then there was a hand under him, around him, and he instinctively sank his teeth into it. "Owwie!"

The hand flailed and he was sent flying, a tiny scream filling the room.

xxx

Everything went so fast and the next this he found himself was on the floor with a bitty him in his hands.

“Don’t be /Fall/en so fast fer us. Should take the time to get ta know us first before yer /throw/in yerself around.”

Sitting normally with Red loosely in his grasp he stared down at him with a lazy expression that has a hint of ‘you bite my bro again and yer gonna have a bad time’.

xxx

The world was flipping. He couldn't figure out which way was up. Then the floor was rushing towards his face. He clenched his sockets, expecting pain. Then, with a yelp, he stopped.

Panting hard, he clung to the somewhat steady surface that he found himself on. Words gradually made their way into his skull and he jerked when he realised they were coming from the sansy. The sansy that was now /holding/ him.

Feeling nervous and afraid and panicked, he did what came naturally.

He bit the finger closest to his face.

xxx

He winced in pain but let the other bite him, he knew it was coming so he wasn’t all that surprised.

“I know I look good but ye don’t have to ‘sink’ them fangs inta me.” It was annoying to have those sharp teeth into his finger but he doubt fighting it or trying to pry the little one off would help him in any way he would just have to wait for him to tire and take the pain. He was use to chipping so the long lasting pain was normal for him and it didn’t bother him that it still stung having the little guys fangs in him.

“What’s yer name little guy?”

 

xxx  
Immediately after his fangs found a finger, he expected punishment. Hell, at this point, he almost wanted it. It would be some kind of return to normalcy. 

But punishment didn't come. Instead the sansy just kept holding him, and talking to him. Making stupid jokes that made something in his chest feel a little lighter.

Oh so slowly, he removed his mouth from the finger, keeping his red eyed glare on the one holding him. The papy was nearby too, fretting and wringing his hands in a guilty manner. This was all. Just. So. WEIRD.

"He c-called me K-killer...." He scowled up at the other skeleton, though his sockets remained wide and pensive, constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. He had to be ready when it did. Because it would. Of course it would. And if he wasn't prepared for it then it would really fuckin hurt.

xxx

Sans snorted trying his best to not jostle the little guy he had in his hands. “How about Red instead?” He looked at the little guy for his approval. “Honestly yea can have any name ya want. Just not killer that’s so cheesy even fer me.”  
xxx

The hand he was perched on jerked a little when the sansy snorted. It wasn't exactly an earthquake, but it made his grip in the finger he still held tightened. He stared up at the Sansy with wide eyelights.

"For once, Brother, I agree with you!" The papy's voice startled him and he jerked his head around to glare at the other skeleton with a low growl. 

"Killer is no name for the bitty under the care of the Great Papyrus!" The papy exclaimed, a single finger pointed towards the ceiling and his rib cage puffed out. "As you will no longer be killing /anything/!"

The newly dubbed 'Red' blinked up at him, astonished. "I-i won't?..." His eye lights darted between the papy and the sansy, looking for the lie in those words. That had to be too good to be true, right? The papy had to be lying!

... But papies didn't tell lies...

Red faintly started to shake. He'd always hated the name 'Killer'. It was a constant reminder of what he was. Of what he'd done. Of the lives he'd been forced to take just to hold onto his own. The new name, as plain and stupid as it was, was already so much better than anything he'd ever had before, but to also have that promise? He grit his teeth, small red tears beading up in his sockets.

"Of course you won't! In fact, in celebration of this fact, as well as a welcome into our family, I will prepare a feast!" The papy struck a dramatic pose, skeletal grin wide. "What better way to truly settle in than a plate of my amazing spaghetti! Nyeh heh heh!!"

The papy ran off to the other room and immediately the sound of pots and pans could be heard clanking around. Red returned his suspicious and disbelieving gaze back to the sansy before he clambered to his feet and took a hasty shortcut to the seat of the couch.

"So uh... Wh-what'm I s'pose ta call you guys?..." He took a few more cautious steps back, hopefully out of reach of the other. "A-and how th'fuck'd ya get so damn big?" That was a question that was really weighing on his mind. He was so fucking confused…

xxx

Sans knew that rush of magic and turned his head to the couch were the voice was coming from. His smirk grew a bit as an always curious answer was answered. That the mini him’s could teleport like him he wondered if the mini paps souls were in the right place when it came to cooking as well.

“Ye see, yer made from magic and the base skeletal form of me. Humans took our magic that got released into the air and well.” He looked at Red up and down in his silent gesture as he leaned against the couch uncaring that his new spot was the floor.

“As fer names, Im Sans and in there putting all his love into his food is my younger brother Papyrus. He is also the reason this is yer new home cause I can’t say no ta him. It’s just plain out weird seeing a mini me what are yea an inch tall?”

xxx

 

Red's sockets blew wide. "Y-you're... I'm /what/?!"

He had to sit down as his world view was once again shifting. This was the guy he'd been /modeled/ after? So, what? Was Red just some cheap knock off? And this guy was the original? The hell was he supposed to think about that?! Sure, every bitty had an idea about how they were made, considering how they woke up, but to learn he was actually made in someone else's image? A real, living person? That was a bit to take in...

The conversation was moving along without him though, so he tried to tune back in. That last bit got a growl out of him and he jumped back to his feet. "I am not a fuckin inch!! I'm at least three ya god damn douche!!"

Existentiality could take a back seat for a sec. And he didn't even know what to think about this new 'home' he'd apparently been given. He wasn't entirely sure yet if it was a good thing.

 

xxx

Sans chuckled, “I can see why they call ya an edgy. Got some spunk in ya I see.” Red had his own personal charm but Sans still really didn’t want anything to do with him .

“Yer still a short stack.” Sans wore a playful smirk it wasn’t often he was able to make fun of someone shorter than him.

xxx

"Short stack?! Spunk?! I'll give ya /spunk/ ya fuckin overgrown sansy wannabe!!" Enraged, Red blipped over to the little end table by the couch and pushed the little lamp that was on it to the floor where it shattered. Then he blipped to the back of the couch where he could throw a little red bone at the framed painting on the wall. While his attacks were pitiful, he'd honed his aim to pinpoint precision, so he didn't actually hit the painting. He hit the nail that was holding it up. 

After that he kept blipping around the room, never more than two to three feet at a time, and breaking whatever he could get his tiny hands on. He also made sure to keep moving so that, if Sans tried, he wouldn't be able to catch him. At least not easily…

xxx

His eyes went out as he watched Red go around his house breaking shit. Once he was able to find a pattern in the others ports he calculated the time for him to get ahead of him. 

Porting he finally after a few tries he was able to get ahead enough to snatch the little beast up and hold him in his hand tight enough for the other to not get away but not hard enough to hurt. 

He already mentally prepared himself for the bite but when it happened he still hissed from the pain slightly tightening before loosening.

“Yer proven me right ya lil shit. Can't ya just behave and not go around destroyin shit?”

By this time he had Red close to stare intently at him.

xxx

He let out an undignified yelp when he was caught. Sans was faster and smarter than he'd anticipated. Then, of course, he'd bitten the fingers wrapped around him, wincing slightly as his fragile bones were squeezed. Not near as tight as he was used to, but enough to remind him that threat was there.

He growled and struggled in the hold, not wanting to show the fear that was making him shake. "I dunno! Can't ya just shut up n leave me the fuck alone!?" He retorted mockingly, meeting Sans' intent stare with a burning glare. He had to fight not to shrink away from the larger skeleton.

"What in the world is going on out here?!" Came the loud voice of Papyrus, making Red flinch from the sudden noise, his enraged demeanor faltering for a moment in his fear. Papyrus was a lot bigger and a lot louder than Sans. He seemed kinder, but Red knew better than to trust appearances.

"Sans! Why is the living room in shambles?! What have I told you about leaving such messes around the house? You are setting a very poor example for our guest!" Papyrus scolded, waving around a sauce laden wooden spoon. Then he sighed, moving to plant his hands on his hips. "Nevermind. The spaghetti is nearly ready. Please try to be a good host, Brother, and set the table. You should try to find something small enough for Red to use."

And then Papyrus turned and went back to the kitchen, leaving Red to snicker up at Sans. "C'mon, Pal. Ya heard the guy. Be a good host n fuckin take care a me." he knew he was pushing his luck, but he just couldn’t help himself.

xxx

Sighing he grumbled and then went and put the three inch Red into his shirt pocket that his work shirt had. 

“common let find ya somethin that ya can use.”

Begrudgingly Sans went upstairs to search both rooms for so thin suitable for Red to use.

xxx

 

Again, the expected punishment never came. Unless being unceremoniously dropped into a pocket counted as punishment?... Nah.

He scrambled upright and poked his head out of the opening, clutching at the fabric around him with both hands as he got a look around. So far this entire experience had been weird... But not exactly unpleasant. There was a little frown on his face as they went. He kept trying to find his boundaries here, but so far it seemed like there weren't any. 

Biting, breaking things, talking back... His old master would have beaten him and probably broken something by now. Or tossed him into the ring against an unfair opponent... Surely there had to be some rules? And consequences for breaking them? He needed to find out where the line was...

"So tha's it? Yer just gonna do it?" He asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice. "I piss ya off, break yer shit, n' yer just gonna set me up ta eat?"

xxx

Looking through drawers as they went room to room for something subtle. “I'm beyond pissed but Pap brought you home so yer his problem. I listen to my bro mainly cause it makes him happy. It takes a lot more than what ya have done to push me. Also doubt ya could handle a blaster to yer /pretty/ lil face. If pap wants ta punish ya then he will I honestly dun wanna mess with ya.”

They were in sans room trying to find something suitable for Red to use as his meal surface and seat. He wasn't sure what his brother was going to have him use as a plate and utensils but that honestly wasn't his problem. Unable to find anything he sighed and decided to walk out of his room and back towards the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope to get back to this one. There's so much potential in it I think. <3 That, and it's right up my alley. >.< Welp. Any questions or curiosities? Send them to me or Spazzy either here or on tumblr!
> 
> Hickorydox.tumbler.com and Spazz-exe.tumblr.com


End file.
